ENT04 Mistake
by A Rhea King
Summary: Trip is mistaken as a Vulcan delegate and kidnapped. Archer and T'Pol go after him, but their rescue attempt may end up killing all of them.
1. Chapter 1

Mistake

A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Trip fought the hands forcing him to walk, every move making the ropes cut deeper into his bloodied wrists. His captors were much stronger than he was, and had easily overpowered him when they attacked. He had only seen blurs of them as they gagged and blindfolded him.

Trip tried to memorize all the sounds he'd heard since the kidnapping, but most of them were alien to him. Door hinges squeaked – not an electronic door?

His captors forced him to sit in a chair. Trip tried to spring back to his feet. One of his captors punched him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He tried to lean over but was yanked back by the hair. One of his kidnappers yanked his blindfold off and Trip found armed Sorh, a race he'd only met that morning, surrounding him. Archer had said this race shouldn't be trusted; they were proving him right.

The Sorh had remnants of insect ancestors with wings that only seemed to act as a way of non-verbal communication. Their heads looked like grasshoppers colored burnt brown with large, bulbous eyes sunken into the sides. Their arms were thin; on one hand they had four fingers and three on the other. Their four grasshopper legs were colored red, yellow or blue and green. T'Pol had warned Archer and him they were quick tempered.

"Do you have him?" a voice asked from behind Trip.

"He was just where you said he'd be, Reace," a Sorh in front of Trip replied.

A Sorh walk around the chair, standing before Trip. Trip immediately recognized him. They had passed him at the shuttle landing pads. He had stared at Archer and Trip with the same dark, hard glare he had now.

Reace's wings began to lift, trembling with an audible rattle like a rattlesnake.

"What..." Reace grabbed Trip's chin.

Trip yanked way from the Sorh's grip. Reace spun to face the others.

"What is this!?" he pointed at Trip.

"The ambassador. Like you wanted, Reace."

"The amb..." Reace began calmly, and then screamed, "YOU INCOMPETNANT IDIOTS! AMBASSADOR SUKAL IS _VULCAN_! THIS CREATURE IS NOT A VULCAN! I don't even _know_ what SPECIES IT is!" The Sorh spun around, glaring down at Trip. "IS YOUR NAME SUKAL?"

Trip shook his head.

Reace faced the other Sorh. "What the am I supposed to do with _this_?"

They were silent.

A smaller Sorh weakly, softly, replied, "He was right where the ambassador was supposed to be, and at the same time, Reace."

"Did anyone see Sukal?"

No one answered.

Reace ripped Trip's gag off, the hard exoskeleton of his knuckles cutting a deep gash across Trip's face.

"You do look familiar. Who are you?"

"We've never met," Trip lied.

"I asked who you are," Reace demanded.

Trip didn't answer. Reace grabbed the phase pistol from one of the Sorh guarding Trip and shot Trip in the leg. Trip cried out, leaning forward. Reace jammed the gun under Trip's chin, forcing him to lift his head.

"We eat our food alive and screaming, and judging from your appearance, I'd enjoy eating you very much."

Trip knew he wasn't lying. Moments before his kidnapping, Trip had seen Sorh eat a pig-like creature. Like watching a wreck, he stared, watching them tear chunks of meat off with their bare hands, all the while the creature squealed in agony until it bled to death. It was the reason he'd been caught off-guard. Was withholding his name worth dying for like that?

"Charles Tucker."

"_What_ are you?"

"Human."

"Do you know Ambassador Sukal?"

Trip lied, shaking his head.

Reace walked a few steps, stopping at a table. He laid his free hand on the table top, drumming his fingers on it. Trip looked at his leg, watching blood soak his uniform leg. Phase pistols didn't do that, so what kind of weapons were the Sorh using? He looked up when Reace turned and approach him. The insectoid lowered until they were eye to eye.

"You met with my Liege's assistant this morning, and there was a Vulcan with you. What is the Vulcan's name?"

"She's a scientist and not very liked by the High Command."

Sorh smiled, three rows of incisors gleaming at Trip. The pig-creature's squeals echoed in Trip's mind.

"You care about her. That will help." Reace stood, walking toward a doorway. "Lock him up."

Trip tried to fight off the Sorh that grabbed his arms. They drug him down a hall and threw him into a room. The door slammed shut, enveloping him in complete blackness.

#

Archer followed T'Pol through the crowd, watching the dozens of Vulcan and Sorh around him. T'Pol stopped behind a Sorh and waited for him to finish his conversation.

"Excuse me, Liege Hela," T'Pol said.

He turned and smiled a mouthful of gleaming white incisors. The smile looked sinister to Archer, reminding him of a shark about to tear off a piece of bloody chum.

"I am Commander T'Pol and this is Captain Jonathan Archer," T'Pol said.

"Ah! Yes. I admit I forgot you were arriving this week." He extended a hand to T'Pol and they shook hands.

Archer forced a smile when Liege Hela extended his hand to him and he shook it. He resisted making a face as the short, firm hairs on Hela's palm rubbed against his skin.

"I thought there were to be three of you," Liege Hela said.

"Commander Tucker was detained," T'Pol said.

"That's unfortunate. I looked forward to showing--"

"Liege," a voice said.

The three turned, watching another Sorh walk up to Liege Hela. He bowed at the waist to Hela, and then faced them, staring at T'Pol.

"Director Reace, this is Captain Jonathan Archer and Commander T'Pol."

Reace smiled as he extended a hand. "Pleased to meet both of you."

"Director Reace is in charge of the northern and western water districts. He is perhaps my most diligent advisor."

Reace chuckled. "I simply assure things run smoothly, My Liege."

"Did you receive that package we've been expecting?" Hela asked him.

"There was a bit of a mix-up."

Hela's smile disappeared. "What kind of mix-up?"

"The deliverer picked up the wrong part."

"Did you deal with the deliverer?"

"Swiftly, My Liege. I've requisitioned the part again. I assure we will not fall behind with our production."

"Inform me immediately when you receive it. Captain, Commander, if you'll excuse me." Hela walked away, leaving the two with Reace.

Archer looked back at Reace. He was staring at T'Pol again and his wings were raised. They lowered when he noticed Archer watching him, but Archer's intuition warned him to further distrust Reace. And he suddenly wondered why Trip was late.

"Is there a problem?" Archer asked.

"Not at all." Reace said, but his voice hinted there was. It was slightly higher and strained. "We should find our seats before the speaker begins.

"We're waiting for..." Archer stopped, watching Reace's wings start to lift and shake. Archer finished, saying, "Our interpreter, Hoshi."

T'Pol looked up at Archer but said nothing.

"I'll be sure to save you seats."

"Thank you."

Reace walked away. Archer retrieved his communicator from his sleeve pocket and flicked it open.

"Archer to Trip."

"Why did you lie about whom we were waiting for?" T'Pol asked.

"There's something about him I don't trust."

T'Pol lowered her voice. "You have said that about _all_ the Sorh we've met, Captain."

"Archer to Trip. Respond."

"Captain, you have just met the Sorh. You're being judgmental."

"This is _not_ discrimination, T'Pol; it's a hunch. They are not trustworthy."

"Vulcans have been trading with them for two decades and they have never proven untrustworthy."

"According to the reports _I_ read, things aren't going so well with those trades. Why else would they choose to have the summit here if not to smooth over relations? Archer to Commander Tucker, respond."

"They decided to have it here to help the Sorh establish trade with other races, not to _smooth over_ Vulcan relations."

Archer leaned in, whispering, "They eat their food _alive_, T'Pol, and you think I'm going to trust a race that is _that_ violent."

"Klingons do the same."

"They kill their targ before eating it, and gagh doesn't count. Some _humans_ eat live worms." Archer stood up. "Trip, respond!"

"Captain, you know he easily becomes immersed in alien cultures. We will see him tonight or tomorrow."

Archer was surprised by the remark. "You two must be off this week."

"Off, Captain?"

"Never mind... Just go to the lecture. I'm waiting here for him." Archer sat down on a bench.

T'Pol glanced at the auditorium doors. She joined Archer.

"Archer to Enterprise."

"Go ahead," Hoshi replied.

"Scan the Trip's bio-sign. Start with the market and the hotel, and then radiate out from there. I'll be standing by."

"Aye, sir," Hoshi replied.

The two waited for Hoshi's report.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Trip fell to the floor. With his hands still bound behind him, he painfully jarred his shoulder blade when he hit the concrete. His face was bloodied and swollen from the beating Reace was putting him through, but he refused to answer the Sorh's questions. Reace circled Trip, his wings lifted high and rattling as they shook.

"I know you know more about Vulcans, _Commander_. Just tell me what you know and I'll let you go."

"I don't know anything about them," Trip snarled.

"I think you're lying."

"Then don't think!"

Reace picked up a glass of water from a table and lowered down, setting the glass in Trip's line of sight. Trip stared at the clear liquid. He was thirsty, but he knew that asking for it came with a price. That didn't stop him from salivating at the sight of it.

"You've been in here for two days, Commander Tucker, with no food, no water. You _must_ be very thirsty and hungry."

Trip closed his eyes, focusing on something other than his need. He smiled, even laughed, at the memory his mind chose to focus on.

"What's so funny?"

Trip rolled onto his back, staring at Reace's ugly face. "Back home we got bugs that look just like you ugly suckers. They infest my parent's yard toward the end of summer, and my dad and I used to spray the grounds. They'd fell like rain. When it comes down to it, Reace, you're just as easy to kill as those damned grasshoppers."

Reace leaned in, holding the glass of water over Trip. "But those grasshoppers wouldn't eat you alive, now would they?"

Reace grabbed Trip's mouth, pried it open, and poured the whole glass in his mouth. He clamped his hand over Trip's face, cutting off air through his nose and holding his mouth shut. He leaned his knee on Trip's throat to prevent Trip from swallowing or inhaling.

Trip squirmed. His panic rose fast when he realized Reace was going to force him to drown or suffocate. Reace suddenly lifted his hand, smacking the back of it across Trip's face, and knocking him unconscious.

Reace reached down, peeling flesh from a gash on Trip's cheek. He examined it and then popped in his mouth. He smiled, licking his fingers.

"My wife and I will enjoy you, human."

Reace stood, leading the Sorh out. The door shut and the lights were turned off.

#

T'Pol typed at her monitor, watching the replies as they came in. A picture of Trip came up on her screen and she stared at it a moment. His disappearing for one day was normal, but he always contacted her or Archer if he was going to be longer. It gave her reason to be concerned. She glanced back when the doorbell beeped.

"Enter," T'Pol said.

Archer came in, sitting in the chair next to her. "Are you having any luck?"

"No. None of the Vulcans I've contacted have seen him. Did you speak with the Chief of Protection?"

"Yeah. The Sorh could care less that he's missing."

T'Pol looked at him. "You did not provoke them, did you?"

Archer shot her a ridiculing glare.

T'Pol turned back to the screen, beginning a letter for another contact. Both of them looked up when the doorbell beeped. Archer got up and answered it. A Sorh messenger stood in the hall.

"Commander T'Pol?" the messenger asked.

"I'll take it for her."

The Sorh handed a data disk over and hurried off. Archer returned to the terminal, handing T'Pol the disk. She slid it into the slot next to the monitor and tapped a control. An audio file began playing.

A recorded voice spoke, "Commander T'Pol, you will follow these instructions exactly. If you fail to do so, Lieutenant-Commander Tucker will be returned in pieces. You and Ambassador Sukal will be expected at the Dravek Hotel bar at twenty-one hundred hours. Don't be late." The recording ended.

Archer and T'Pol looked at each other.

"Who would want Ambassador Sukal or you?" Archer asked.

"I don't know. We should alert the authorities." T'Pol reached out to touch a control.

Archer grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "No. I don't trust them and that Chief of Protection could be in on this."

"Captain, the Sorh--"

"T'Pol, no."

"Your discrimination is putting Trip in unnecessary jeopardy."

"T'Pol, I am not discriminating against them! I don't trust them. Everything about them is off. And maybe you don't think the reports of the violence happening here is anything to worry about, but I do. I sense a revolt on the horizon here."

"A revolt against whom?"

"Vulcans."

"And how would detaining Commander Tucker aid a revolt?"

"I don't know. Contact Ambassador Sukal, arrange a meeting."

"He is not going to turn himself over."

"A meeting with us, T'Pol."

T'Pol opened her mouth to argue with Archer. He laid his hand on her shoulder.

"I have a plan. You have to trust me."

T'Pol's eyebrow lifted.

#

T'Pol followed Ambassador Sukal down the street, glancing at him.

"We should not be doing this, Captain," T'Pol said.

"If they want Sukal, they're going to get Sukal," Archer said under his breath, breaking the illusion of the Vulcan persona.

"Trip's captors will never believe you are a Vulcan, Captain. You do not act like one."

Archer stopped, sidestepped just slightly so T'Pol had to stop or run in to him. He looked down his nose at her.

"I don't appreciate your pessimism, T'Pol. We will successfully negotiate Commander Tucker's release."

T'Pol sighed, saying quietly, "Then let's hope that Ambassador Sukal remains at his estate until we contact him."

Archer nodded his head just slightly and the two continued walking. They came to the Dravek Hotel and walked into the lobby area. The hotel was richly decorated and filled with a variety of aliens. The two walked toward the hallway leading to the bar.

"Stop," a voice said and both felt phase pistols pressed into their backs. "Turn to your right and walk into the kitchen. Don't speak to anyone, don't look at anyone. You will exit the kitchen and get into the hovercraft waiting outside. Move."

Archer and T'Pol obeyed, careful to avoid eye contact as they walked. They exited the kitchen and spotted the hovercraft sitting in the alley. The back door was opened and they got in. Two Sorh got in and shut the doors.

"Where's the human?" Archer asked.

"Safe. For now."

The Sorh pulled black sacks over T'Pol and Archer's head. Archer felt the hovercraft move, then a Sorh grabbed his wrists and tied them together. He suddenly hoped he'd actually thought this plan through.

#

Reace turned, hearing footsteps approaching. He watched the Sorh lead Archer and T'Pol into the room, shove them into chairs and pull the sacks off their heads. Archer looked up at Reace and had to consciously remind himself to suppress his surprised expression.

Reace smirked. "Ambassador Sukal."

"Did you not agree to a trade?" Archer asked. "Where is the human?"

"In time. After you do _exactly_ as I say."

"I will not negotiate with you until your prisoner is released."

Reace and the other Sorh laughed, their wings lifting upward in anger. Reace suddenly punched Archer in the face, sending him to the floor. He landed his foot in Archer's gut and Archer bit back a cry as pain raced across his ribs. He looked up at Reace when the Sorh crouched down.

"You, _Ambassador_, are going to convince the Vulcan High Command to pack up every last Vulcan on our planet and in our system, and _LEAVE_! This is _our_ planet. We were here long before Vulcans were even _intellectual_. While your race was trying to kill itself, we were terraforming the planets of this solar system to make them habitable. Your race has _no_ claim here!"

"I hardly think they'll listen to me. Nor will they listen to a faction that is not supported by it's own government."

Reace grabbed Archer's arm, hauled him to his feet and led him over to a monitor. He tapped the screen and it showed a riot outside the Vulcan embassy. He pointed at it.

"Who do you think asked us to get you, Ambassador? Our Liege has ordered all Sorh to pick up arms and revolt. We're sick of your presence, and your attempt to control our people, and _civilize_ our children."

"Reace," a Sorh said, walking into the room.

Reace looked at him. He motioned Reace to follow him, looking Archer up and down as he did. Reace pulled Archer back to his chair and left. Archer closed his eyes a moment, swallowing.

"Ambassador?" T'Pol said.

"I will be fine."

They heard someone running and Reace burst into the room. He stormed up to Archer, reached out, and ripped off the ears Phlox had painstakingly put on Archer. Archer's stomach sank. Reace punched Archer in the face again, knocking him out of his chair. Reace grabbed his arms, throwing him against the wall. With his breath knocked out of him, Archer sunk to the floor. He watched Reace walk up.

"You are as _stupid_ as your Commander! They just killed Ambassador Sukal in his home, where he was waiting word from you about the safe recovery of your crewman."

"We don't have any quarrel with you! I just want my officer back. Whatever problems you have with the Vulcans, holding us isn't going to fix it."

"What about _HER_!" Reace yelled, pointing at T'Pol.

"She has been my science officer for years. She doesn't know anything about what's happening here or have any sway over the Vulcan High Command."

Reace leaned into his face, gnashing his incisors at Archer. "I find that hard to believe."

He turned and grabbed T'Pol, jamming a phase pistol against her head. "You are going to get up, you are going to walk where you're led without a fight, and if you try anything, I will kill your science officer who knows nothing."

Archer slowly pulled himself to his feet. A Sorh grabbed his arm and led him down the hall into a dark room. The light was turned on and he caught his breath when he saw Trip lying in the middle of the room, bloody and badly beaten. T'Pol stumbled into the room beside him. For a moment the two could only stare at Trip: the sight not processing right away for Archer, T'Pol struggling to keep her emotions in check.

"Untie me," T'Pol said, turning her back to Archer.

He turned his back to her and worked her ropes loose. T'Pol turned, quickly untying his.

"Take off your robes. We need to cover him and clean the wounds."

T'Pol ran over to a table and grabbed the pitcher, checking to make sure it had water in it. She ran to Trip's side, kneeling down. She began working the rope binding his bloody wrists.

Archer pulled off his robes, revealing his uniform. He draped two over Trip when T'Pol had freed him and started tearing the last one into rags.

"I really called it wrong, didn't I?" Archer asked T'Pol.

"You had no way of knowing they were going to attack the Ambassador's home."

"Yeah, but I--"

"Captain."

He looked up at her and then down as she covered Trip's hand with her hand. She was with the man she cared for and she didn't care about anything beyond that.

He nodded, telling her, "Let's get these wounds cleaned and bandaged."


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Trip opened his eyes, staring at the lights overhead. After a moment he realized they were turned on. He moved his arm and felt a hand take his. His heart leapt with fear until the person laced their fingers with his and the skin was soft and smooth.

"Trip?" T'Pol said quietly, leaning forward into his view.

Trip stared at her. "Am I dreaming?"

"No."

"Is he awake?" Trip heard Archer's voice ask.

"Cap'n?" Trip said.

Another hand lay on his shoulder and Trip's fear ebbed.

"Did they give you water?" Trip asked.

"Yeah. I'll be right back," Archer said.

Trip tried to sit up. T'Pol gently pulled him up and rested his head against her shoulder as she cradled him in her arms.

"Here's some water," Archer said, crouching down in Trip's line of sight. He lifted the cup to Trip's lips.

Trip sipped a little and then turned his head.

"When did you have water last?" T'Pol asked.

"I don't know."

Archer sat the cup down beside him.

"What do they want?" Archer asked him.

"The one, Reace, keeps asking about the Vulcans. Wants to know what I know."

"You don't know anything."

Trip looked at T'Pol. Archer's body wilted.

"How much does he know?" Archer whispered.

"Nothing more than I do," T'Pol whispered back.

Archer and T'Pol looked at the door, hearing footsteps coming down the hall. Archer stood, determined to protect Trip. T'Pol gently laid Trip down and stood beside him. The door opened and four Sorh entered, aiming phasers at the two. Reace walked in behind them. Two of the Sorh walked around Archer and T'Pol and grabbed Trip.

"NO!" Archer said, punching one.

One of the guards stunned Archer. T'Pol looked away from Archer and Trip to Reace. He was watching her.

"If you torture him any more you will kill him," T'Pol said.

"Humans are very resilient I've discovered, and one way or another, I'm going to get information out of him."

"He doesn't know anything."

Reace held up a PADD, tapping it. The conversation the three had just had played back.

T'Pol looked at Trip; he could barely stand on his own.

She turned back at Reace. "I will tell you what you want to know."

Reace turned. "Bring him."

"I will tell you everything you want to know! There is no need to torture him any more!"

Reace stopped outside the door, watching the two Sorh lead Trip out. He turned to T'Pol.

"Some records we recovered tell us these humans have an alliance with Vulcans, which makes them our enemies. So even if he doesn't tell me anything about Vulcans, I am learning much about how to deal with our new enemies. But don't worry, T'Pol. I won't kill him all the way." Reace smiled, his wings lifting. "My wife enjoys her meat begging for mercy and you _will_ watch."

The door shut. T'Pol looked down at Archer. She closed her eyes, fighting to remain in control of her anger and desperation. The lights in the room turned off.

#

T'Pol sat up when the door opened. She watched a Sorh carry Trip in and drop him on the floor. The door closed, shutting them in darkness again. T'Pol felt her way across the floor to Trip. She felt his hair and then his face. Sticky blood wet her hands.

"T'Pol?" Trip whispered in a shaky voice.

"I'm here," T'Pol said. She gently pulled him into her arms and cradled him to her, resting his head under her chin.

"They gave me a drug, T'Pol. I don't know what I said. I can't remember anything. I don't know--"

"Shhh. Rest."

"I'm sorry." Trip started crying.

"It was not your fault."

"I'm so sorry."

"It is all right. Everything will end well."

Trip started crying. "When they took me, I heard what he told you. I don't want to be like that screaming pig I saw 'em eating in the market. I want to die. Help me die. Please."

T'Pol closed her eyes. She kissed his forehead.

"I can't and I won't. Be strong, Trip."

He turned his face into her chest, sobbing.

#

Archer opened his eyes. In the darkness he had to touch his eyes to make sure they were open. He sat up, wondering what had woken him.

"T'Pol?" Archer asked quietly.

There was a second before she answered. "Yes, Captain?"

"Did they bring Trip back?"

"Yes. He's sleeping."

"How is he?"

T'Pol didn't answer.

"T'Pol?"

"The Sorh found documents indicating humans were allies of Vulcans. They have focused their torture on breaking or killing him."

Archer got up and walked toward her voice. He felt her shoulder on his leg and knelt beside her.

"But how is he?"

"I don't know."

Archer heard her voice crack, a strange sound coming from her. He opened his mouth to ask about it when an explosion outside cut him off. He looked in the direction of it, hearing yelling and screaming in Sorh and Vulcan outside the room. The sounds of a phaser fight erupted right outside, followed by more yelling.

"There are Vulcan soldiers in the building," T'Pol said. "They're calling each other's rank."

Archer said nothing. The lights came on suddenly, blinding him. He heard the door open and when his eyes adjusted, he found five Vulcans in military uniforms had secured the room. One walked over to T'Pol and Trip, and crouched down before her.

"Before he was killed, Ambassador Sukal sent a message to the Vulcan High Command of you and your Captain's rescue attempt." The soldier stood. "A revolt has broken out and the Sorh are forcing the Vulcan's to depart their system. We have orders to extract you and take you to the Vulcan embassy for transport."

T'Pol nodded, looking down at Trip. The soldier touched her arm and she looked at him. He lowered his voice, but Archer could still hear him.

"How much did this human tell the Sorh?"

"He had no important information to give them."

"He was given a truth agent, was he not?"

"I assure you, he said nothing."

"He is human, he--"

"I know this human far better than any human I have ever met. When I tell you he said nothing, I back it on my word."

"You are speaking with emotions."

"My emotions have nothing to do with this. Commander Tucker may suffer the physiological frailty of other humans, but psychologically he is the strongest human I know."

The two Vulcans stared at one another for a long moment.

T'Pol stood suddenly, waking Trip. She grabbed his arm and started helping him to his feet. Archer grabbed Trip's other arm to help. Trip looked up, noticing the Vulcans.

"Where'd they come from?" Trip asked.

"The sky," Archer said.

Trip smiled a little. "They're paratrooper Vulcans?"

Archer smiled. "You amaze me, Trip. We gotta move."

The group turned to go up the hall but it was blocked by Vulcan's firing at Sorh.

"This way," the soldier said.

He led them down the hall and into the basement. Archer looked around, not seeing any windows or doors. The lead soldier was looking at a device, slowly walking around the room.

"We can contact Enterprise and they can transport us out of here," T'Pol told the Vulcan soldier.

"Even if you could reach your ship, you could not transport. The Sorh are scrambling transporter signals. We've already lost one hundred and sixty soldiers transporting to the surface beyond the embassy. The embassy is the only secure area to transport to or from."

He stopped walking suddenly and looked down, tapping the heel of his shoe on the floor. Instead of dull thumps on ground or concrete, they all heard a hallow ring of metal.

"Move the table," he ordered.

The other four soldiers moved it, quickly uncovering a metal grate that they pried off. The soldier lowered himself into the hole and disappeared.

"Toss me a beacon and my weapon," he called back

Another soldier dropped the items to him.

"Send them down," the lead soldier ordered.

A soldier turned to Archer.

"Where does that go?" Archer asked.

"Captain Archer, the Sorh will be in here soon. You must hurry," the lead soldier told him.

Archer looked at T'Pol. "Got him?"

T'Pol nodded once.

Archer walked over to the opening, staring into it. It was four meters down into the sewage catacombs. The tunnels were lit with dim lights along the ceiling, most which were broken or burned out. The Vulcan soldier stood in wastewater up to his waist.

"Trip isn't going to make this jump."

"He'll have to or die," the Vulcan soldier said.

Archer looked back at Trip. He had his arms wrapped around T'Pol, using her to keep himself standing. An explosion went off over their heads, shaking the ground and showering ceiling plaster over them.

Archer sat down on the edge and dropped into the water below. The stench of the sewage hit him and he swallowed hard to keep from vomiting.

"Send T'Pol down first," Archer ordered.

T'Pol appeared and leapt into the water. She turned back, watching the opening above. The Vulcan soldiers surprised Archer when they brought Trip to the edge and worked together to lower him as far as their arms would reach before letting him drop. Archer grabbed Trip to keep him from falling into the sewage.

"AHHH!" Trip cried out, falling against Archer.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Whatever's in the water-- Burns in my cuts!"

Two more soldiers dropped into the water with them.

"Follow me," the Vulcan soldier ordered.

Trip leaned on Archer for support and the group started moving.

#

"Trip."

Trip opened his eyes. Light danced off the water, reflecting daylight coming through a grate overhead.

"Trip, climb up on the cement," Archer told him.

Trip turned his head, looking at the cement slab beside him. Two of the soldiers were crouched on it, holding their hands out to him. Trip slowly left Archer's support and let them pull him up on the slab. He rolled onto his back, closing his eyes.

Archer pulled himself up on the slab and turned to T'Pol, holding his hand out to her. She linked her hand around his wrist and climbed up.

"We can only stop for a few minutes," the lead soldier told Archer.

Archer looked up at him. "What's your name?"

"Commander S'Tah."

"And theirs?"

"Trahk and Sat'k."

"Do any of you have a med pack?"

One of the other soldiers unfastened a pouch from his belt and handed it to Archer. Archer sat down next to Trip, opening it. He frowned at the Vulcan writing on the contents.

"T'Pol, I can't read these."

T'Pol crouched on Trip's other side and took the pack from Archer. She pulled out a tube of gel and wrap, handing them to Archer. She held Trip's hand while Archer cleaned and bandaged his wounds.

"Perhaps we should move on," S'Tah said.

"You said we had a few minutes," Archer said.

"Without him."

Archer looked at T'Pol when she stopped moving for only a moment.

"He will remain with us," T'Pol informed S'Tah.

S'Tah crouched by T'Pol. She looked at him.

"You are letting your emotions for this human cloud your judgment."

"Your orders were to guide all three of us to the embassy. It would reflect poorly on your record if you failed to bring all three of us to the embassy as ordered."

Archer looked at T'Pol. Perhaps her emotions were ruling her judgment, but so was his. He wasn't about to leave Trip behind.

"He is slowing us down."

"Commander S'Tah," Archer said.

S'Tah turned to Archer. "Yes?"

"Things work different among humans and T'Pol is aware of that. We do not leave crewmembers, injured or otherwise, behind. She is only doing what her captain, me, would order her to do anyway. And since I outrank you, I am ordering that he remains with us. Understood?"

S'Tah looked from Archer to Trip. He walked over to the other two soldiers and held his hand out for something, speaking in Vulcan. One handed him a small container and he brought it back to Archer.

"This will most likely not be to Commander Tucker's liking, but he needs nourishment if he is to continue."

Archer took the container. "Thank you."

S'Tah walked to the edge of the slab and stood guard.

#

"Captain Archer."

Archer woke up, finding S'Tah standing over him.

"We have to move. Sat'k was able to get near a Sorh unit above. They're going to be entering the sewer to search of Vulcan fugitives."

Archer stood up, looking down at Trip and T'Pol. She had rested Trip's head in her lap and was stroking his hair, staring at his face. Were she human, she probably would have been crying, too. Archer walked over to them.

"How is he?"

"Sleeping. We must move?"

"Yeah." Archer crouched down, lightly shaking Trip's shoulder to wake him. "We have to move, Trip."

Trip nodded.

T'Pol and Archer helped him to the edge of the cement. T'Pol slid into the filthy water and supported him as he slid in beside her. Trip bit back his cry of pain when the water and sewage hit his wounds again. Archer and the soldiers surrounded them and they began moving.

"Where are we going?" Archer asked S'Tah.

"There is a water main that runs past the embassy. You'll use that to get there."

"Won't there be water in it?"

"It was shut off because it leads to Vulcan homes."

"When are they turning it back on?"

"We do not know."

"We could be in it when it's turned on."

S'Tah looked back at Archer. "You could always surrender to the Sorh, Captain Archer."

Archer quit arguing.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

S'Tah looked back at Trip and T'Pol. The group had climbed onto a cement ledge to rest and Archer was cleaning the wounds on Trip's legs. T'Pol had reclined him against her chest and held his hands. S'Tah couldn't make out what she was whispering to Trip, but it appeared to be taking his mind off his pain.

"All done, Trip," Archer said.

Trip let out his held breath. He turned his head, pressing his cheek against her chest. She wrapped one arm around his chest and cradled his head with the other. Archer sat down, leaning against the wall behind him. In the silence they could hear the encouraging words she was whispering to Trip. Archer closed his eyes, comforted by her words. His eyes popped open when he heard something splash in the water. He was sharply aware that T'Pol had stopped whispering.

"You four take tunnel 29B. Kill on sight," a distant voice said.

They could hear Sorh sloshing through the water, but in the tunnels they couldn't tell if it was getting closer or further away.

"We must move," S'Tah whispered.

The group slid back into the water. Archer heard Trip whimper but he managed to keep it below a whisper.

"We can't move fast enough," Archer whispered.

S'Tah pulled a device from his belt and looked at it. "We have twelve meters to go. Keep moving."

The group continued as quietly as possible. Ahead Archer saw S'Tah's wrist beacon flash across a giant metal pipe that he assumed was the water main. Behind them the Sorh's quiet talking was getting louder. The group followed the pipe to an access door. The three soldiers tried to turn the door's handle.

"It's rusted, sir," one of the soldiers whispered.

"Move back," S'Tah ordered. He adjusted his phaser and cut through the rusted latch. It fell into the water and he threw the door open.

"You go right five access hatches," he told Archer, turning to him. "You'll be within one point six meters of the embassy. There was a mob outside the gates before we broke into Reace's building and it is most likely still there. They're expecting you and will open the gates if you declare your species."

Archer climbed into the pipe and turned. T'Pol led Trip up to the door and helped him climb into the pipe. T'Pol pulled herself in and turned. S'Tah handed her his phase pistol.

"You will need this," T'Pol protested.

"If the manhole is rusted, you will need it more." He pulled the beacon off his arm and handed it to Archer.

"Thank you," Archer said.

Archer fastened the beacon onto his arm, watching the door close. He turned and started crawling. He counted five access hatches and tried to open it.

"It's rusted. Hand me the phase pistol, T'Pol," Archer said.

T'Pol passed him the phase pistol and Archer began working at cutting the hatch free. T'Pol knelt down, letting Trip pull close to her and lay his head on her shoulder.

"I wanna big bowl of hot chili. With corn chips and cheese and hot sauce," Trip muttered.

"For once, I might share such a food with you. I am cold as well."

T'Pol tensed, her hand freezing on Trip's cheek. She turned her head, listening.

"Captain, hurry," T'Pol said.

"I'm trying, T'Pol."

Trip looked up at T'Pol's face, but in the darkness he couldn't see much.

"Captain, you have to free the handle much faster. The water is coming."

Archer tried to work faster.

Trip moved over to Archer, grabbed the phase pistol away and began cutting spots. Archer shined the beacon on the door, fighting rising panic. Trip glanced at Archer when he heard the water rushing toward them.

"Hurry, Trip," Archer said.

Trip made one last cut and threw the phase pistol to Archer. Archer caught it, watching him straining to turn the handle. Archer dropped the pistol and grabbed the wheel.

"T'Pol, help."

She grabbed the handle and the three felt it slowly give under their force. In the background the roar of the water grew steadily louder. The wheel suddenly gave and Archer shoved the hatch open. He pulled himself into the space above and reached back down. Trip slapped his hand into Archer's and Archer pulled him up. He fell against on the side, holding his right ribs.

"Trip?"

Through gritted teeth he snapped, "Get her! Hurry!"

Archer turned back, holding his hand out to T'Pol. She grabbed his wrist and started to pull herself up. The water slammed into her body, yanking her body with its force. Archer grabbed her arm with both hands, straining to pull her out of the water.

"I can't hold on, T'Pol! You have to pull yourself in."

"I can't!"

T'Pol looked up when another pair of hands grabbed her arm. Trip met her eyes.

"Yes you can, honey. Now _pull_," Trip ordered her.

T'Pol mustered her strength and pulled herself out as the two men pulled back. She got one foot on the edge of the hatch and used it as leverage to push herself up. She pulled free from Archer, falling against Trip. Trip wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight.

"Good job, honey," Trip muttered into her hair. "Good job."

Archer slammed the door shut and screwed it closed. He leaned back against the wall, trying to catch his breath. He reached out, patting T'Pol's shoulder.

T'Pol looked up the ladder leading to the manhole cover above their heads. With the roar of the rushing water muted they could hear the roar of a crowd overhead.

"Guess that mob is still up there," Trip commented.

Archer turned off his wrist beacon and climbed up the ladder. He reached the manhole cover and stopped, listening for a moment. Archer pushed the cover up so he could peek out. He could see a crowd of Sorh around the embassy fence. Archer lowered the cover.

"Captain?" T'Pol asked from the darkness below.

"It's a big crowd. We're going to have to come flying out of here. Get up here on the ladder you two."

Archer heard the two move and one of them laid a hand on his boot.

"Ready?"

"I am ready," T'Pol answered.

"Trip?"

There was a moment of silence. "Ready, sir."

"On the count of three I'm throwing this cover off and we're running. Got that?"

"Yes," they both answered.

"One, two, THREE!" Archer shoved the cover off, leapt from the hole and started running toward the gate.

Several Sorh turned when the cover clanged onto the cement. Archer shoved and punched his way through the crowd, intent on not slowing until he was inside the gates. He caught sight of the gates ahead with a dozen Vulcan soldiers standing inside.

"OPEN THE GATES!" Archer screamed, "We're human and Vulcan. OPEN THE DAMN GATES!"

Inside there was a scramble as the soldiers powered down the shielding over the gate, armed more soldiers behind it and opened one side. Archer punched a Sorh that stepped in his path to try to force its way into the embassy. Archer ran past the soldiers, tripped over the foot of one and skidded on the sidewalk at the base of the stairs. He turned to see T'Pol run in, but he didn't see Trip. Archer got to his feet, staring in horror. Trip was trying to run and fight his way through the crowd, but his weakened state left him at a disadvantage. Archer saw T'Pol move out of the corner of her eye and then she stepped into the gate armed with a phase rifle. She began firing at the Sorh around Trip. Archer grabbed a weapon away from a soldier, checked the settings to make sure it was on stun and provided additional cover for Trip. Trip raced through the gate, stumbled and fell. T'Pol tossed her weapon to another Vulcan and ran over to him, sliding to her knees beside him. Archer gave up his weapon when a soldier pulled it away.

Silent tears ran down Trip's face and he was having a hard time breathing.

"Can we go home now?" Trip whispered.

T'Pol slid her hand into his. She heard Archer talking to someone but the crowd muted it. Trip looked at her.

"Yes," she answered.

The three dematerialized, as they were transported back to _Enterprise_.


End file.
